creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hiodokus
thumb Am 21.2.2014... geschah etwas merkwürdiges. Ich spielte Habbo, wie jedes andere Mal auch. Jedoch, dieses Mal... wurde ich verfolgt. Es geht mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf... diese Gestalt. Ich war gerade dabei einen Raum zu bauen, mit meinem neuen Account, nachdem ich einige Wochen vorher gebannt wurde. Ich bekam plötzlich Besuch im Räumchen:"Hey, ein neuer Freund!", dachte ich mir leise. Er plazierte mir unbekannte Möbelstücke in den Raum, eine Art Stuhl sowie Fenster, ich fragte nach ein paar eventuellen Talern, die er mir geben könnte... er verschwand. Natürlich wollte ich vorher noch meinen Dank aussprechen, da man wie eigentlich immer wieder mit fast nichts startete. Als er wiederkam, veränderte sich etwas... meinem Charakter fehlte eine Hand... und eine Musik fing an zu spielen, eine alte Musik... fast so, wie eine verlangsamte Version der alten Habbo Werbespots aus dem Jahre 2009. Ich hörte erschrocken zu, als ich Schreie bemerkte, Schreie, und Usernamen... "Dennis2, mAuRiCe, Sandra29", es klang alles sehr diabolisch, daraufhin beschloss ich den Clienten neu zu starten. Als ich dies tat, wurde mir anders... mir wurde sehr, sehr, anders... Ein Background war in meinem Raum plaziert... ein blutiger, mit einem Bild von einer Leiche, und ein einzelner Post-It, der an der Wand hing. "The end is near, you can't hide, he lives in the shadows, he killed my them... all! I'm sorry for this! But it has to end with y- 666", ich konnte es mir nicht erklären, was geschah hier?! Ich war doch nur ein normaler, 15 Jähriger Junge der Spaß in einem für ihn doch recht langweilig gewordenen Online-Spiel finden wollte. Später dann, um 23:26 geschah es; ich startete meinen Laptop neu, er fuhr sofort wieder hoch, und lies sich nicht abschalten, eine Seite erschien: "The hidden Habbo wiki", eine Liste mit Arbeiter Sulake's die sterben würden, mit Usern, denen schreckliches wiederfahren ist. Als ich auf das rote Kreuz meines geschmückten Chrome Theme's klicken wollte, öffnete sich der Habbo Client erneut... http://picr.ws/images/2014/04/16/zA0iwL9KI.png Ich war sichtlich geschockt... mein Raum... die Tür fehlte. Somit konnte ich nicht einmal zur Hotelansicht wechseln, es war, als ob mir die Hilfe, sowie die Freiheit verwerrt wurde, das Fenster, es war Blut-rot, der Stuhl... er war vom unbekannten blau zu schwarz geworden, der Post-It, der Background, er war weg... meine Icons schienen verändert, ich konnte nicht einmal nach Hilfe im Hotel fragen, mein Avatar hatte ein sichtbares Kreuz auf dem Mund, was erklärt, warum im Chat Fenster stand: "you don't need to talk...". Nicht einmal Freunde suchen und um Hilfe bitten ging, da Sie "Not here" waren... http://picr.ws/images/2014/04/16/hwlPc.png Das einzige was ich tun konnte, waren merkwürdige Möbel im Shop kaufen... kurz bevor der Client erneut abstürzte, bekam ich eine Talersumme, 666 Taler... und einen alert: "was it really worth it..." Kurz darauf versuchte ich es erneut, alles war wieder normal... ich war glücklich... aber nur kurz. Knapp 2 Monate sind nun vergangen, und mein Account scheint gebannt zu sein. Ich hoffe, euch wird dieses Schicksal nie wiederfahren. Lebt in Frieden, User. Er könnte schon bald bei euch sein... By Hiodokus Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Kurz